


Our One Request

by queenbaskerville



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Trans Female Character, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzu and Yuki have already decided they'll do as Ayanami says, even though they're being treated like boys. They've always been treated like boys. It shouldn't make a difference.</p><p>However, after they meet Kuroyuri, something like hope sprouts inside them, despite their best efforts.</p><p>It's Suzu who asks, in the end. She was always the bolder of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our One Request

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the 07 Ghost manga for the first time, I read Suzu and Yuki as girls. Seeing the two of them shirtless with Teito and Frau didn't change my mind. 
> 
> ALSO, I'M STILL MAD THAT I DIDN'T GET ANY CLOSURE ABOUT THEM AT THE END OF THE MANGA.   
> But that's neither here nor there.
> 
> This fanfic's first chapter is of when Yuki and Suzu are first meeting Ayanami in chapter twenty six and the gender stuff starts coming up in chapters two and three, though Yuki and Suzu privately use she/her/hers pronouns already. 
> 
> Also, in the translation of the manga that I read, Teito and Suzu and Yuki are called "battle sklaves". "Sklave" is German for "slave", I think, so I'll continue using "sklave" in this.

"Aya-tan," the swordsman called out cheerfully, and followed it up with something in his language that Yuki didn't understand. She only knew "Aya-tan" was a name because of the "tan"- a suffix, meant for names. She and Suzu hung limply from underneath his arms. Where the slender man got the strength to carry them both, she wasn't sure. Probably from the same place he got the strength to beat the two of them.

They'd had been surprised by the man's skill- they thought for sure they'd had him, but he'd switched himself out with one of the soldiers, or something like that. They didn't understand what he'd done, exactly, but it didn't matter- they'd lost. They failed to stop him from passing through. They were as good as dead. For some reason, however, the swordsman only knocked them unconscious.

Suzu came to first, and quickly woke Yuki.

"He's gone."

Yuki didn't believe her. "You sure?"

A quick look around confirmed it. They ran. Suzu grabbed Yuki's hand and they took off, heading for the evergreens. Yuki felt her heart leap in her chest. They were going to make it. They were going to get out of there. They were going to be free. Maybe they could finally live as girls-

But then the swordsman was there.

Suzu and Yuki skidded to a halt. How did he get in front of them so quickly? 

They unsheathed their swords, sparing each other one last glance, feeling resolute. If they were going to die, they were going to go down fighting.

The ensuing struggle barely lasted a minute. He restrained them quickly, and was a little surprised when Yuki relaxed under the bonds, but seemed glad of it. Yuki had been sure he was going to kill them. What a relief that he wasn't. Suzu was a little more hesitant to stop resisting, but miraculously, she followed Yuki's lead. They were going to be sklaves still. That was fine. They just had to stay alive. 

The swordsman dropped them in front of his superior, a man a couple inches shorter than the swordsman but just as slender, with white hair and eyes that didn't look normal. Yuki couldn't put her finger on what it was that was different. They were cold- not like the coldness of the swordsman's eyes when he had been in the midst of battle, but something icier and dark.

He said something as he approached the twins, who stayed kneeling in the snow, uncomprehending. Yuki stilled when the man- "Aya-tan"- brought forth his zaiphon, and Suzu watched carefully, torn between eagerness to see the man's power and fear for her sister. The two were taken completely off guard when he broke Yuki's chains. Suzu's gaze became one of wonder when he broke hers next and said something in that language they didn't understand. The swordsman protested, but he didn't really seem angry, just disappointed.

Yuki stiffened when Suzu shot to her feet, and quickly rose, too, hoping to stop her from doing something rash.

"You're strong!" Suzu declared. "Rumors of the Black Hawks have reached even this far-off place!"

"Suzu, stop!" Yuki grabbed her frantically. If these people were really the Black Hawks, they were all incredibly dangerous, not just the swordsman. Yuki doubted their punishment would be light for speaking out of turn after being granted a kindness.

Suzu was too excited to care. "Using ordinary zaiphon while fighting a warsfeil, the warsfeil absorbed everything with unstoppable power! Let me meet your king! I want that power, too!" She grinned recklessly.

"Hush, you're acting rash! Don't just ask for things like that!"

"They broke our chains!"

"And you're going to repay that by acting out? Shut up before you get us into trouble! Besides, you don't even know what sort of power you're asking for!"

The swordsman patted Suzu on the head before she could reply, saying something about "Raggs"- perhaps he was saying he couldn't understand them. That was a relief. Maybe he wouldn't punish them if he didn't know what they said.

"If you want to meet the king, come by your own will."

Yuki and Suzu stilled. Aya spoke their language. He knew.

It was Yuki who found her tongue first, and asked for Suzu, "Are you the king?"

Aya paused before replying, "I am no king."

Yuki thought there was a hint of sadness there. The swordsman noticed it, too, and watched Aya's back as he walked away from them. 

"So... can we come, too?" Suzu asked, a little hesitantly, and Yuki felt a little relief to know her sister had settled down a little. She wasn't as oblivious to the mood as she usually pretended.

"Yes," said Yuki, "I think we can."

For lack of a better idea, they followed the swordsman when he joined his comrades to board a ship. There were four Black Hawks in total, it seemed, not counting Aya, who was most likely the leader of them all since his uniform had the most stuff on it. The ranking system on the uniforms seemed similar to Antwort's.

Of the rest of the Black Hawks, there was the swordsman, of course, and then two blondes, one much younger than the other and looking a little more traumatized, and a very short kid with pink hair in a braid. Yuki thought absentmindedly that she really ought to ask Aya what everyone's names were.

The older blonde saw them approach behind the swordsman and inquired something, probably about who they were. The swordsman mentioned that they were battle sklaves and said something about Raggs, mostly likely about the language they spoke, but Yuki didn't know the rest of what he said. She wondered if they were still sklaves even though their chains had been broken. Were they free if they followed Aya, or were they giving themselves to him as slaves?

The older blonde looked directly at them, smiled at them kindly, pointed to himself, and said, "Konatsu."

Suzu turned quickly to Yuki. "His name, do you think?"

Yuki nodded, then looked back at Konatsu and pointed to herself. "Yuki." She pointed at Suzu. "Suzu."

The swordsman clapped his hands and pointed to himself. "Hyuuga!" Then he pointed to the short one with the eyepatch and the pink hair. "Kuroyuri." Then to the other blonde, the younger one, who looked up with a little surprise when his name was called, snapping out of his reverie. "Shuri."

Suzu was very enthusiastic about the whole thing. She seemed to want to make sure she got all the names in order. She pointed at each person in turn- "Yuki, Suzu, Hyuuga, Shuri-" the doors behind them slid open as Aya walked in, and Yuki felt a cold stone of dread settle in her stomach as Suzu kept going, "Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Aya-tan!"

Aya looked down with surprise at the finger pointing towards his chest. Time seemed to stand still as Yuki watched Konatsu's expression turn from pleased to horrified and Hyuuga's face lit up with glee. Kuroyuri and Shuri were very shocked. Suzu didn't seem to realize that what she'd just called Aya was probably not appropriate for her rank as a sklave, or was just a nickname, or was something that was going to get her into a lot of trouble, or all of the above.

Yuki quickly grabbed her sister's hand and pulled it down at her side, then grabbed the back of her head to force her into a bow, and bowed with her. "I'm really very sorry!" she blurted, trying to salvage the situation before it got out of hand. She resisted glancing up from the ground and over at her sister to see if she was realizing her error yet.

Hyuuga burst out laughing. Yuki didn't move from her bow, and wisely, neither did Suzu. Aya did nothing.

"....I am Chief of Staff Ayanami," he said finally, apparently deciding that was the best way to react to the situation. "You may stand up straight."

Yuki took her hand from the back of Suzu's head and they both rose from their bow, not really "at attention" but stiff and focused nonetheless.

Hyuuga was still laughing. Ayanami fixed him with a glare that made him slowly stop. He scolded him, it seemed, and then somebody was running in, saying something else, and Ayanami told Yuki and Suzu to take their seats and buckle up.

It was time to take off.


End file.
